User talk:Joshweiser22/August Collection
Template Editing Hi, I noticed you've been making a lot of additions to creature templates lately. Thanks for your contributions! One very important thing though, when you are editing templates, PLEASE DO NOT delete the blank lines in the template! They are there so that future information that is not currently known can be added quickly and easily. Thanks again for your contributions. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Template Editing I'll stop deleteing the blank lines but I don't exactly know what they are... If you tell me, I'll stop. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 06:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Teplate Editing Thanks for your response :). *Take a look at the newer template pages for creatures Template:CreatureInfobox or clothing Template:ClothingInfobox. Scroll down to the bottom of those pages, all the stuff in the white box is the template. We leave the entire template code intact since it allows for every variation the creature might have and it makes it easy for people to find the line they need to enter information. It also makes all the categories for the page automatically so that we don't have to type in categories anymore. *For example, if only one robe drop is known for a creature, we leave the robe2, robe3, etc. lines in so people can enter new robes quickly and easily later on. We also leave minion2, location2, etc. in. I noticed on your edits that the unfilled-in lines were often removed after the edit. *Also, we leave all the lines in the same order as they are in the template to make sure its easy to find what you want. Soon, all creatures will be converted to the template and all the items will have their own templates, making using the wiki easier for everyone. Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 06:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Template Editing Oh, I get what you mean now. That's very strange because I don't recall deleting any lines. If the infobox is still the same as in the robe1: robe2:, etc., then I don't delete the lines. Without wanting it to though, it autimaticly changes into it's own template like you said. I can only guess that it autimaticly deletes lines (maybe) when it changes to it's own template. I'll make extra sure next time so that I don't delete a line. If you see that I do, post back here and I'll either tell you what happened or say that I made sure not to delete a line. I'll do whatever I can :) Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Are we supposed to make a signature like I just did? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Signature You can enter four squiggles ~ in a row and it automatically sticks your signature in with a time stamp. You can edit your signature in the MORE button in the top right. Thanks for your response :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Signature Ok! Thanks for that! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Help That I Need Help That Anybody Else Needs If anybody needs help, regardless of what world it's in, just post here and i'll see when I can. If anybody does need help, please write "Reply to Help That Anybody Else Needs" in Header 4. Then below that, in Header 5, write the name of your quest or which thing you need help with. I'll then put also in Header 5 when I can come help. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 19:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Help That Anybody Else Needs i need help with grubb im a adept wizard 22 just got my new spells im ice and death so my new spells are pirate and ice waveren Ok I'll help Tell me when, and you wizard name. Also, what realm? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 21:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) PvP If anyone wants to PvP me, just write your wizard name, your type, and your level in the Challenges PvP section. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 06:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Requirements *I will accept any challenge from anybody LVL. 47 or lower *I will not fight anybody who their first school is Balance (second school is fine) *I will not fight anybody who their first school is Death '''IF '''any other of their schools is Balance Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 06:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) How To Write A Challenge If I were to do it, it would look like this: Joshua - Ice - LVL. 46 Just post that down in the Challenges Section and then we'll try to make a time and then, it'll be PvP time! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 06:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Challenges Wizard Friends Wizards I Know In Real Life Dakota Ashthorn Andrew Lionstone Travis Duskcaster Connor Legendblood Destiny Skullblade Amber Dragoncaster Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 23:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wizards I Play With A Lot Stephanie Rose Destiny Daydreamer Bailey Wildblood Cass Swiftthorn John Firetamer Hunter Fireflame Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 23:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Help With Template:UserInfoBox Editing Can anyone tell me how to change my picture? I'm trying to make a User Info Box for each of my characters but I don't know how to insert a different picture for that character. It just copies my first picture of Joshua. Please help with this. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 23:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind Ok, I figured out how to change the pictures, horray! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 23:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship In order to be an admin, you must show that you're responsible and are very active in patrolling the wiki. By patrolling the wiki I mean that you revert bad edits and spam to the page's old self. In addition, you need to be around the wiki for a fairly long time before you're promoted to being an admin. A good rule of thumb for the number of edits required is around 1,000 or so. It could be less or it could be a lot more, depending on how much you interact with the existing admin team (Me, EnlightenedShadow, and ErinEmeraldflame). Potroast42 is the bureaucrat (highest position on the site and irrevocable), I and Erin are sysops (have almost all the rights of a bureaucrat, but can't promote users and permissions can be revoked). The wiki is going through a drastic transition period right now over to a new system of templates and we're working very hard on converting the pages over to the new template and writing templates as we go. An admin has several jobs. Mainly you will be helping with the welfare of the entire wiki. That can consist of searching for un-needed pages, correcting vandalism and dealing with the perpetrator, installing templates, among other things. You will be spending a whole lot more time here and you will have to be super dedicated. You will need to use proper capitalization and grammar as well. You will learn the editing coding so that you can make good edits (not as hard as it sounds). These things are done on a daily basis. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Adminship Ok, thanks. I guess i'll just try my best and i'll continue to edit Wikia. I bet that one day I'll have around 1000 edits... Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Adminship Don't worry about the edits. They come with time. Just concentrate on making good clean edits and before you know it you will have 1,000. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Adminship Ok, I'll be sure to do so. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Template Help Kodamon Wikia I created a Wikia called Kodamon Wikia and I want to create a template for it but I'm not exactly sure how to do it. When I get a template here, everything is ready, probably done by the administrators and for Kodamon, I will need a template too. I don't know how to make them so can someone tell me how? I'm sure an administrator must now how... Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks EnlightendShadow If anyone was intrested in this, you can go to EnlightenedShadow's Page to keep up to date with this. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 00:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) We Learned Something Hi there, you remember the issues we were going over for templates? We figured out why they were happening, we know you weren't doing it on purpose, and I know what to suggest so it doesn't happen anymore. Just make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the editing window before you edit anything, then the lines won't disappear. Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 19:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply to We Learned Something Oh, ok then. I'll be sure to click that for now on. Should I do that on talk pages too? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 19:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to We Learned Something It is probably a good idea, it helps you stay used to it. I personally disabled the rich text editing in my preferences. I made a forum post explaining how to do that if you're interested. (Go to Forums, Wiki Editing from the Sidebar) ErinEmeraldflame 19:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) X Fire OK if I am to help you out, I will need you to join a chat on X Fire. X Fire is a simple chat client found here: http://www.xfire.com/ . Just sign up and download. Then add me as a friend (user name EnlightenedShadow). This way we will be able to talk more easily and I can try and work out a template for you. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply to XFire Sorry but my dad doesn't want anything being downloaded on the computer anymore. I do have other chatting devices like Windows Live, Skype (if we choose this, we dont have to actually talk, we can just use it to chat), Yahoo Messenger, and Gmail Chat. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 00:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to XFire OK well I have another solution to the chat issue. Simply go here: http://tinychat.com/joshweiser22 :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to XFire Ok then, I'm there now on the chat. UserInfobox Hey, I'm just curious what the quest slots your adding are for... I don't mind you adding them, I just was wondering what they were for. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to UserInfobox Even before I saw that you put something here, I was right about to put this on your talk page, lol. I just thought that adding the quest slots would be a better way for help and stuff like that. I don't really know what there "for" I mean, I probably wouldn't be able to give you a goud answer for any of the others lol. I think it would make a good adition to it, thanks for teaching me how to do all that, it's really facinating and much less complicated than I would have thought at first. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to UserInfobox Yeah it is pretty simple. I was just asking if they were for like favorite quests or completed quests... - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to UserInfobox Well I was thinking it would be for the quests you currently have to complete... if you think there's too many of them though, I could make it one of them like favorite or completed quests (even though I think completed quests would be even more........). Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to UserInfobox Nah feel free to add whatever you want to that one. That's why I left it unlocked. Just a sort of fun little box :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to Reply to UserInfoBox Ok thanks. Look below for something else: Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Meeting on Wizard101 Sense I know your on and would do talk a lot about this, I find it hard to believe that we haven't met each other on wizard101 yet, lol. I can go on now but now for much longer, any time in the next 30 minutes would be fine... just name the realm, world, and location and i'll be there. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Meeting on Wizard101 Sorry about that, I was in the other room. As for meeting in game, it will have to wait for awhile. My account was canceled just the other day for lack of funds. I'm not sure when I will be able to get it back but for now I'm off. Shouldn't be too long though :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Meeting on Wizard101 What do you mean that you account was cancelled for lack of funds!?!?!!??!?! Do you mean your subscription ended? If so, we can still meet in WIzard City........if that's not what you mean, and you mean what you truely did say then, I didn't know that WIzard101 did that! Was it a ban or was it actually cancelled? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 16:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Kinda Out of the Blue Question Well, since he can't meet you right now, Can I? User:Michaelghostbringer Reply to Kinda Out of the Blue Question Em, sure............. what time? ALso, you should tell me what time it is at where you live because it's very well possible we have different time zones. My time: 9:44 AM. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 16:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Kinda Out of the Blue Question It is 1:07 PM where I live Meet me in mooshu, Realm Scarecrow Area 1 in the water near the mooda. Right now. PS Say arm and I will see you. User:Michaelghostbringer Reply to Reply to Reply to Kinda Out of the Blue Question Ok, it's 10:12AM now for me, hold on, i'm on a dif computer so mooshu is loading, just stay there, i'll be there. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 17:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) are you there yet? User:Michaelghostbringer. Connection It might take me a little to keep losing connection Update on Connection It might take me a little to keep losing connection are you there yet? Reply to Update on Connection Ok. It's at 60%........ You Here Yet? Tell me when you get there. User:Michaelghostbringer Reply to You Here Yet? It's at 82%. just wait there and i'll say arm. Edit Counter Can you or Enlightened Shadow teach me how to do the Edit Counter thing? Michaelghostbringer Reply to Edit Counter Ya, sure, just go to the menu and go over wikihelp, then go to UserBoxes. Then click on Userbox/Edits. Then copy and paste it on your page. From there, save and go back in, click on Source in the Controls box. You can now change the color of your box, experiment with it, you can check what letters mean which colors if you just search up HTML Colors in google. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 17:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)